pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third game in the Super Smash Bros. series, and the first to be for the Wii, published by Nintendo and Hal. Laboratory. Playable Characters (listed by series) Super Mario *Mario *Luigi (unlockable) *Princess Peach *Bowser Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi's Island *Yoshi Wario Ware *Wario Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda (can transform into Sheik) *Sheik (can transform into Zelda) *Ganondorf (unlockable) *Toon Link (unlockable) Pikmin *Olimar F-Zero *Captain Falcon (unlockable) Ice Climber *Ice Climbers (a team that consists of a boy named Popo and a girl named Nana) Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Earthbound *Lucas *Ness (unlockable) Fire Emblem *Marth (unlockable) *Ike Metroid *Samus Aran (powersuit) *Zero Suit Samus (Samus in her zero suit after her power suit breaks apart) Kid Icarus *Pit Star Fox *Fox *Falco (unlockable) *Wolf (unlockable) Pokémon *Pokémon Trainer (Red)- Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard (swappable Pokémon) *Pikachu *Lucario (unlockable) *Jigglypuff(unlockable) Metal Gear Solid *Snake (unlockable) Game and Watch Gallery *Mr. Game and Watch (unlockable) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (unlockable) Others *R.O.B. (robotic operating buddy) (R.O.B. was used as a compatible object with the NES, but he made small appearances in other games) Stages There are 3 Pokémon themed stages in Brawl; Pokémon Stadium from Melee and the 2 new stages Pokémon Stadium 2 and Spear Pillar. Pokémon Stadium The stage is the same as it was in Melee, with a little bit of changed stage physics. A stage consisting of several transformations. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type. The stage can be themed off of the , , , or -type. Pokémon Stadium 2 Similar to the original Pokémon Stadium. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type. When the stage is in -type mode, Electivire and Magnezone appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Snorunt and Snover appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Skarmory, Drifloon, and Hoppip appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Cubone and Dugtrio appear in the background. Spear Pillar This stage is split into two platforms with one underneath the other. There are two floating platforms on the top platform. Occasionally, Dialga, Palkia, or Cresselia will appear in the background and interfere with the players by flipping the stage upside-down, destroying part of the stage, on shooting out attacks. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie appear to repair the stage whenever it gets destroyed. Trophies One of the continued features in the series is Trophies, originally from Melee. They act like figurines that the player can unlock when doing various tasks. Below are a few Pokémon themed trophies introduced in this game: PokéBalls One of the items still available in this game is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. It can also fake-out players by short-circuiting and failing to explode, only to explode when players get close. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Moltres uses Fly. Any opponents that touch Moltres while it flies off the stage get massive damage. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Chikorita uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. * Togepi uses Metronome. This attack allows Togepi to use Smokescreen, Powder Snow, Earthquake, Leech Seed & Hypnosis. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Wobbuffet uses Counter. Wobbuffet takes damage and then bobbles towards the opponent that hit it. The more damage Wobbuffet has taken, the more powerful the attack. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Blizzard. This attack lets Suicune unleash a powerful blizzard around it, trapping opponents inside it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire. This attack lets Ho-Oh fly to the background and emit large waves of fire to damage opponents. * Celebi uses Fly. This allows Celebi to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Torchic uses Fire Spin. Any players that get close to it take damage from fire. * Gardevoir uses Reflect. This attack allows Gardevoir to summon a reflective barrier that stops projectile attacks. Players can go inside the barrier to protect themselves. * Gulpin uses Swallow. This attack swallows the closest opponent and damages them until Gulpin spits them out. * Metagross uses Earthquake. Any opponents that go near Metagross can become trapped or grounded. It replaces Venusaur. * Latias & Latios use Steel Wing. This attack allows Latias and Latios to fly across the screen, specifically targeting any opponents. It replaces Unown. * Kyogre uses Hydro Pump. This attack pushes opponents off the stage. Kyogre can follow the opponent by flying. * Groudon uses Overheat. Any players that get close to it take damage from fire. * Jirachi uses Fly. This allows Jirachi to fly across the stage, leaving stickers in its trail. * Deoxys uses Hyper Beam. Any players that get near the beam that Deoxys fires take big damage and also can get trapped. * Piplup uses Surf. This attack allows Piplup to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. * Bonsly uses Tackle. It can only use this move if it is picked up and thrown. If it hits an opponent it causes slightly big damage. Otherwise, it just walks back and fourth around the stage. * Munchlax uses its Pickup ability. Munchlax slowly walks around the stage, eating any items (besides the Smash Ball, PokéBalls and Assist Trohpies). * Weavile uses False Swipe. This attack allows Weavile to run across the stage in order to stun opponents. If Weavile catches you in its attack, you can't move until Weavile goes away. * Manaphy uses Heart Swap. This attack allows Manaphy to temporarily switch the players damage percentages. Gallery BrawlMeowth.png|Meowth attacking Lucas on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage. BrawlElectrode.png|Electrode failing to explode alongside a Smart Bomb item on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage. BrawlGoldeen.png|Goldeen with Wario on the Battlefield stage. BrawlStaryu.png|Staryu on the Shadow Moses Island stage. BrawlSnorlax.png|Snorlax with Ike, Kirby, and King Dedede on the New Pork City stage. BrawlMew.png|Mew on the Battlefield stage. BrawlChikorita.png|Chikorita on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage. BrawlBellossom.png|Bellossom on the Rumble Falls stage. BrawlWobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet on the Delfino Plaza stage. BrawlEntei.png|Entei on the Skyworld stage. BrawlSuicune.png|Suicune on the Shadow Moses Island stage. BrawlHoOh.png|Ho-Oh with Pit on the Smashville stage. BrawlCelebi.png|Celebi on the Battlefield stage. BrawlGardevoir.png|Gardevoir on the Final Destination stage. BrawlGulpin.png|Gulpin spitting out Toon Link on the Smashville stage. BrawlMetagross.png|Metagross on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage. BrawlKyogre.png|Kyogre on the Battlefield stage. BrawlGroudon.png|Groudon with Fox, Mario, and Pikachu on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage. BrawlJirachi.png|Jirachi on the Bridge Of Eldin stage. BrawlDeoxys.png|Deoxys on the Final Destination stage. BrawlPiplup.png|Piplup with Peach on the Yoshi's Island stage. BrawlMunchlax.png|Munchlax on the Smashville stage. BrawlWeavile.png|Weavile with Pikachu on the Final Destination stage. BrawlManaphy.png|Manaphy with Donkey Kong and Zelda on the Rumble Falls stage. The Subspace Emissary Brawl's Adventure mode is a new and original storyline featuring many characters from Nintendo. Pikachu, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucario play important roles in the story but Jigglypuff is an unlockable after the story is finished. Pikachu Pikachu is first seen when Samus, in her Zero Suit, enters a lab on the Isle of the Ancients. She finds that Pikachu is having its electric energy drained by a device, and uses her Plasma Whip to break the glass encasing Pikachu. With their common goal of revenge on the Subspace Army, they infiltrate the Research Facility to find Samus' Power Suit. After going through the first area of the Research Facility, Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu discover a monitor room, and learn the location of Samus' Power Suit. They then traverse another section of the Research Facility. They cross a bridge to reach the Power Suit. When Samus approaches the Suit, she and Pikachu are ambushed by two Shadow Bug clones of her Power Suit. After defeating them, Samus regains her Power Suit, and after defeating a small R.O.B. Squad, travel through the last area of the Facility. Later, the duo almost exit the Research Facility, but are then confronted by Ridley, who brutally damages Samus by dragging her across the wall. Pikachu uses Thunder on Ridley to stop him. Samus falls back down onto the platform, her Power Suit damaged, but working, while Ridley, enraged by Pikachu's electric shock, roars at them. The two then fight and defeat Ridley. After defeating Ridley, Pikachu and Samus leave the facility and notice a pair of R.O.B.s carrying a Subspace Bomb. They prepare to enter the Subspace Bomb Factory. They infiltrate the Ancient Minister's base, and eventually enter a large room, with him, an army of R.O.B.s, and a great number of Subspace Bombs on racks behind them. They prepare to fight him but pause, noticing that Ancient Minister is looking down as if he's sad. As they stare at his sorrowing, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon and Olimar break into the room the same room. DK smashes the doors open with his fists, and the four barge into the room. They also want to attack the Ancient Minister, but a hologram of Ganondorf appears. He commands the R.O.B. Squad to activate the remaining Subspace Bombs. The Ancient Minister tries to stop the Squad as their leader, but Ganondorf forces them to mindlessly attack the Ancient Minister using a reprogramming device. As the Ancient Minister sulks in flames, the brainwashed R.O.B. squad starts to take the Subspace Bombs off the racks. Ganondorf laughs at the Ancient Minister's despair, and sends the Subspace Army to distract the fighters. Auroros fly towards the group, but the Ancient Minister fires energy beams at them before they get near the fighters. The Ancient Minister reveals itself to be a R.O.B. himself, the lead R.O.B, and joins the five other heroes in fighting the Subspace Army. After they defeat the Subspace Army, the heroes attempt to detach the R.O.B. squad from the Subspace Bombs. Captain Falcon throws the R.O.B.s, Samus uses her Grapple Beam, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong use sheer force. Nothing detaches the R.O.B.s from the Subspace Bomb. The lead R.O.B. attempts to get them to willingly detach, and two members of the Squad respond, apparently unable to detach themselves. The R.O.B. looks down in despair, and Captain Falcon calls his Falcon Flyer so they can escape. After descending through the Subspace Bomb factory escape tunnel, full of members of the Subspace Army, they escape on the Falcon Flyer. Meta Ridley chases them down with the intent of revenge on Samus and Pikachu. They fight his mechanically enhanced form on top of the Flyer, and defeat it. Pikachu and the rest of the group then join the ground heroes and Halberd Battleship heroes, and help them out throughout the rest of the adventure. Lucario Meta Knight is making his way up a snowy mountain with the Ice Climbers in pursuit. Meta Knight is trying to catch the Halberd which has flown overhead. At the top, he encounters Lucario in a meditative stance on the peak of the mountain. Lucario challenges Meta Knight and the two fight, as the Ice Climbers nervously watch on. After the battle, the victor revives the other from his trophy state. The pair deem each other worthy and shake hands, making an alliance. Suddenly the Halberd slams the Great Fox into the mountain, and Lucario and Meta Knight board it whilst Ice climbers are knocked off the mountain into the valley below . After managing to get onto the Halberd, the two pass by Snake, who is hidden in his box. Lucario, being the only one who notices something suspicious about the box, uses its aura to peer into it. Seeing Snake huddled inside, Lucario removes it, and Snake realizes that his cover is blown. Meta Knight draws his sword, but just as he and Snake prepare to fight, Lucario steps in, having sensed a mass of Primids approaching, and the three team up to fight through. Not long after, the trio meets up with Zelda and Peach as their trophies are cloned by the Shadow Bugs. Once the clones are taken care of, Snake, Lucario and Meta Knight discover that the Halberd bridge is being piloted by a group of Mr. Game & Watches. They knock all of the Mr. Game & Watches out of the window, and they all land near Peach, Zelda, and Fox who have gathered on the deck of the ship. The Mr. Game & Watches then revert into Shadow Bugs, which fuse into Duon. Lucario and Snake leap from the bridge to the aid of the trio already there, and they are joined by Falco, skydiving from his Arwing. They battle and defeat the monster, who collapses into wrecked metal, Shadow Bugs and Mr. Game & Watch's trophy. Peach revives him so he can join your party. Meta Knight, with the Halberd once again in his control, steers his vessel into brighter skies. Pokemon Trainer During the Subspace Emissary, Pokémon Trainer will often Space Jump around the level to catch up with his Pokémon. This is seen as an orange-yellow streak across the screen. After fleeing from Wario, Lucas bumps into the Pokémon Trainer, who advises him to stand back, and proceeds to take on a group of Primids with his Squirtle, which Lucas accompanies to defeat the Primids. After saving Lucas, he goes on his way, but Lucas follows him. As the story progresses, they develop a rather strong friendship. Pokémon Trainer is searching for two Pokémon, Charizard and Ivysaur, that are identified when he shows Lucas their cards. So, he and Lucas set out to find them. Until then, Squirtle is the only choice the player can use and using Down Special will not result in anything except the Pokémon Trainer in the background "flipping" a Poké Ball in his hand twice. Outside of an old temple, they survive a brief encounter with Wario. After venturing deep into the ruins, finding Ivysaur, and battling and capturing Charizard, players will then fight a giant monster named Galleom. When the boss is defeated, it will grab both Lucas and Pokémon Trainer after the fight (fainting the latter), and jump up into the air, revealing an armed Subspace Bomb in its head. Lucas then uses PK Thunder to detach the arm, and they free-fall towards the ground. Before hitting the ground and narrowly escaping the Subspace explosion, Meta Knight grabs them both before collision, in-flight and takes them to Marth and Ike. Later, Pokémon Trainer and Marth watch as Ice Climbers fall from the mountain. As the Shadow Bugs swarm over the cliffs, he joins Marth, Ike and Lucas in repelling the Primids. As he retreats, tossing a Poké Ball from hand to hand, Mario, Pit, Link, Kirby and Yoshi arrive at the Canyon entrance. Gallery Brawl Lucario.png Pikachu Brawl.png PokemonGuy.png CuteLittlePokemon.png ivysaur-attacking-foe.jpeg|Ivysaur using Bullet Seed on Mario Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wii games